Engagement irréversible
by Plume Sombre
Summary: 012 SPOIL. Il devait le faire pour sauver tout le monde. Il fallait franchir cette étape, sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Oui, Kain n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'affronter Cecil.


******Rating** : T

**Résumé :** Dissidia 012. Il devait le faire pour sauver tout le monde. Il fallait franchir cette étape, sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Oui, Kain n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'affronter Cecil.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**/!\ SPOIL !**

Salut !

Voici mon premier écrit sur l'un des fandoms de Final Fantasy, malgré ma grande passion pour certains opus. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. :)

L'OS se déroule après la scène entre Kain et Golbez dans le Souterrain Lunaire, et contient des éléments de Final Fantasy IV (pas indispensables pour comprendre la fic). Ce fanart m'a immédiatement inspirée pour donner naissance à ce texte. (rajoutez "_point kome slash_" (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas écrire !) après deviantart, le site est têtu : straysnake. deviantart art/Dissidia-012-tough-decision-205489157)

FFIV fait donc partie des opus auxquels j'ai joués, et je dois avouer que la relation Cecil/Kain est vraiment intéressante... Qu'on la mette en bromance ou romance, je trouve que c'est juste beau. Voilà. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Engagement irréversible**

Tous les deux se souvenaient de l'autre. C'était encore vague, mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'une grande amitié les unissait ; autrement, pourquoi s'agiraient-ils des premières images qui leur revenaient en mémoire ? Cecil réfléchissait à un moyen d'arrêter cette guerre tout en marchant, Kain derrière lui. Malheureusement, la chose n'était pas aussi simple que cela et son entourage au complet déclarait que la seule manière d'y parvenir était d'éliminer Chaos. Avant toute chose, il fallait trouver leurs cristaux.

— Kain, est-ce que ta quête au cristal avance ? demanda Cecil en se retournant vers son ami.

Le chevalier dragon ne paraissait toutefois pas l'écouter. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, aux plus profondes entrailles de son esprit. Cela intrigua le paladin qui ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi – d'après ses réminiscences. Il arrêta sa marche et appela de nouveau Kain, un peu plus fortement, qui cette fois-ci réagit aux paroles de Cecil.

— Désolé. Non, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste pour obtenir mon cristal.

— Moi non plus, répondit Cecil avec un petit sourire. Tu aurais besoin d'aide ? Nous pourrions chercher nos cristaux ensemble.

A ces mots, Kain esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. _L'aider_ reviendrait à se sacrifier. Cecil ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à perdre en proposant une telle offre… Le chevalier dragon ne comptait pas accepter cette aide, de toute évidence ; une autre priorité l'attendait… La réalité le rattrapa soudainement, et il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir aussi _le_ faire pour son ami, et cela ne l'enchantait aucunement. Seulement, il s'agissait de la voie qu'il avait choisie, et renoncer maintenant reviendrait à avoir accompli tout ceci pour rien. Une occasion se présentait à lui ; il devait la saisir sans hésiter.

— Je te prie de me pardonner, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le paladin haussa les sourcils, intrigué par les paroles de Kain qui semblait quelque peu perturbé. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'approcher de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier dégaina subitement sa lance et tenta d'atteindre Cecil en un coup rotatif. Celui-ci recula prestement et évita de justesse une attaque qui aurait pu faire plus de dégâts qu'une simple éraflure sur sa joue. Il lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension envers son ami, ne saisissant absolument pas pourquoi Kain avait fait cela. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas et se mit en position de combat, tandis que Cecil reculait de quelques pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kain ? balbutia-t-il.

Le chevalier dragon ne répondit pas. Il se sentait incapable de faire subir à son meilleur ami le même sort que les autres guerriers de Cosmos. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix ; une part de lui l'incitait à agir rapidement, ou sinon Cecil risquerait de riposter, et la tâche s'avérerait bien plus ardue, plus douloureuse à accomplir, à voir le résultat de ses propres yeux. Il ne voulait pas à se battre contre le paladin. L'autre part lui criait d'arrêter, de réfléchir avant de continuer, tandis qu'un sentiment familier ressurgissait du fond de lui-même, comme si une situation similaire s'était produite avant, comme s'il trahissait la confiance de son ami. Une sensation étrange et désagréable qui le faisait se sentir plus que coupable.

Cecil arqua un sourcil face au mutisme de Kain, sincèrement inquiet. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce comportement brutal ? Il devait forcément y avoir une explication là-dessous. S'armant de sa lance à son tour, il ne souhaitait pas engager un combat, mais il tenait son arme dans les mains pour se défendre si son ami réitérait. Il désirait connaître la raison de tout ceci, car même si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement revenus, il se rappelait d'un événement flou où le chevalier dragon l'avait également attaqué sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

— Réponds-moi, Kain ! s'exclama Cecil. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, alors dis quelque chose…

Le chevalier dragon persistait à se murer dans le silence. Il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à son ami, ou sinon il n'atteindrait pas son but. Serrant plus fermement sa lance entre ses doigts, déjà bien blanchis par la force qu'il utilisait pour maintenir son arme, il renouvela son assaut, tête baissée. Peut-être qu'en ne voyant pas son adversaire, il aurait moins de mal à l'attaquer… ? La pointe de sa lance rencontra le manche de celle de Cecil, qui parait l'offensive, toujours plongé dans l'ignorance de cet acte. Cela l'agaçait profondément, et le silence de Kain ne faisait que croître cette irritation. Il pourrait au moins lui répondre ! Lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une explication… Cecil ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami l'attaquerait ainsi sans qu'il y ait une véritable raison derrière. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il l'avait déjà affronté à maintes reprises dans le passé, mais ceci n'expliquait pas cela ; réitérant ses questions, le paladin espérait obtenir une réponse, aussi infime soit-elle.

— Je ne peux accepter de me battre contre toi, Kain, déclara-t-il alors que le chevalier dragon reculait prestement. Donne-moi une réponse. Je peux peut-être t'aider !

— Si tu veux m'aider, bats-toi, asséna Kain.

Kain chargea de nouveau, beaucoup plus assurément que précédemment. Sa lance pointait dangereusement en direction de Cecil, et si ce dernier avait été plus réactif face à cette menace, il s'en serait sorti. Malheureusement pour le paladin, qui avait du mal à garder son esprit clair en des circonstances pareilles, il ne para pas à temps l'attaque de son opposant et se retrouva empalé dans le ventre. La respiration coupée, sentant son cœur se serrer, Cecil cracha du sang tandis qu'il agrippait la lance de Kain, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Le chevalier dragon se retrouva stupéfait face à ce geste, se sentant coupable pour ce qu'il faisait subir à son ami. Il ne tenta pas de retirer son arme, attendant que Cecil dise ce qu'il voulait lui faire parvenir ; il le connaissait – ou s'en souvenait – particulièrement bien pour savoir qu'il n'agissait pas sans raison, et qu'il préférait incontestablement la parole à la violence.

Le paladin essayait de respirer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sa main tremblant sur l'arme qui le transperçait. Malgré tout, il offrit un faible sourire à Kain, ce qui surprit énormément celui-ci.

— Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, alors fais ce que tu as à faire, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, Kain hocha lentement de la tête. Cecil relâcha doucement la force qu'il exerçait sur la lance, et fit tomber la sienne en signe d'abandon. Lentement, son esprit devenait de plus en plus confus, il perdait toute notion de ce qui l'entourait, et il se demandait encore comment la voix de Kain parvenait à l'atteindre.

— Je suis vraiment navré, Cecil, souffla-t-il. Mais c'était nécessaire pour gagner cette guerre… J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Le paladin voulait répondre, effacer cette culpabilité de la voix de son ami, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pas plus que les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Il retint un cri de douleur lorsque la lance fut retirée sans ménagement de son corps, laissant le sang couler encore plus librement et plus abondamment, guidant son esprit de plus en plus vers les ténèbres. Il ne se rappela pas qu'il toucha le sol, ou s'il tombait même, ou si Kain l'avait rattrapé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'inconscience le gagnait progressivement et que le monde devenait noir.

Kain, soutenant Cecil dans ses bras, murmura une nouvelle fois des excuses. Il fixa des yeux les armes au sol, avant de les ramasser précautionneusement. Il rangea la lance du paladin dans le fourreau de ce dernier, tandis qu'il accrocha la sienne dans son dos à l'aide d'une lanière. Il se sentait à la fois pathétique et rassuré. Pathétique de s'en prendre à ses amis, rassuré de les savoir saufs pour échapper à cette guerre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire subir cela à Cecil, et mieux valait éviter de raconter son expérience à Golbez. Kain soupira et observa le Palais de Cristal au loin ; cet édifice lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Encore une fois, un sentiment amer l'assaillit, en tentant de chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il trouvait cela embarrassant qu'il s'occupe du cas de Cecil dans la dimension qui se rapprochait le plus de leur propre monde ; s'agissait-il d'un bon signe ?

Kain secoua la tête. Il devait emmener Cecil là où se trouvaient les autres guerriers de Cosmos, là où il serait en sécurité jusqu'à la fin du cycle.

Là où ils seraient libres.


End file.
